


Breeding Boot Camp

by InnocentVash, PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Dean, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Facility sort of like a puppy mill - Freeform, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, mention of MPREG, omega gadreel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by PaleRedWings<br/>Alpha's are meant to own and possess, but Dean doesn't want that, doesn't want a family either, or does he?</p><p>M/M, Mpreg, Just some warnings here for you<br/>It may or may not get "graphic", we'll see how much my motivators beg for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a place Dean thought no one in their family would end up, but here he was with Sammy to pick out some omegas.  
  
Their father had declared they should have 'proper omegas' and not one of those 'new age bitches' who think they have all the rights as an alpha.  
  
Dean didn't see the big deal, he wasn't that interested in mating or having pups, he was one of the packs best hunters and he enjoyed it out there. He didn't have to worry about anyone in his den at home or in his personal space when he was around.  
  
But here he stood, their father behind the both of them as some worker of the place led them down a path towards one of the large buildings.   
  
Apparently omega's were kept in different buildings depending on age, race, and finally fertility. John declared to the worker that "My boy's need the best fertile bitches you've got around here, need to make the pack bigger and all that you see?"  
  
So they were getting led to that building. Where Dean and Sam were suppose to find those with a pleasing scent, take them home mate them and fill them with pups. Or that was what their father wanted anyhow.  
  
But they arrived to it, the worker put in some code, then they were getting led inside to a large hall. There were multiple doors on each side, as they went down the hallway.  
  
The worker then went to explain how they were taking them to a 'scent room' where they would be given multiple scent examples to see if any 'sparked their interest'. Dean didn't think there would be any for him, he wasn't really interested in the whole mate business.   
  
Well, Lisa had smelled good, but he wouldn't say he wanted to mate her, they fooled around sure, but like he's mentioned here, he's not interested in a mate.  
  
Sam was taken to a side room in the office once they made it there, and Dean to another.  
  
Dean was sat down at a desk then a worker set down a box with a bunch of little vials on them. They smiled, explaining to him that they would leave him to sample the scents, and any he liked he was to be set on the blue rack on the box.  
  
After that the worker left, probably so they couldn't get riled up from any scents perhaps?  
  
Dean didn't know and he looked at the box with distaste.  
  
Would his father know he didn't even bother trying? He looked around the room a little. He didn't see any camera's, but who was to say there wasn't a hidden one? After all wouldn't they be worried about people trying to hide a vial for some strange reason?   
  
Granted Dean didn't know why anyone would, but there were some crazy alpha's out there.  
  
Dean hesitated, still pondering if it was still a good idea to bother, but figured it would be best to bite the bullet.  
  
The first vial he picked up, he looked at the sticker curiously, and frowned.   
  
No name.  
  
Just a number.  
  
Surely the omega's they had, at least had names right?  
  
Perhaps it was so it was double blind for the alpha's going in. who knows, perhaps some alpha know's their neighbor's kid was here and was asked to help get them out?  
  
He's heard of similar things, so maybe this was how they avoided stupid crap like that?  
  
Dean sighed, well here goes #152, he opened the little cap, nearly hurled and hurried to put it back on. shaking his head furiously, unable to help rubbing at his nose. Dear lord that was someone in heat and the smell was horrible. Were they all an omega's heat scent?   
  
The one he had just had smelled of sulfur and rotting eggs, and it disgusted him. Did all omega's smell like that in heat? He couldn't recall he'd never been around one before but surely someone would have mentioned it being horrible. Surely.  
  
He quickly put the vial back down and glared at the rest of them. How many more disgusting scents were there?  
  
Dean groaned slowly picking up the next one curiously looking at the number on it, #410. Dean looked at the vial in disdain, but his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the cap off wincing before he even smelled anything.  
  
After a few seconds he blinked looking at the vial frowning, even pulling it closer to sniff at it. He shrugged, putting the vial back, it didn't really smell like anything. Would they have put plain water in as a test?  
  
He was more curious now, and this now felt like a game, he took the next vial, glancing at the number of #284, then was pulling the cap off.  
  
He coughed sharply, sneezing and put the cap back on. It smelled like cat hair and it trigged a strange sensation in the back of his throat. He groaned, lifting a hand to rub his eyes a little, they felt a little watery now, it hadn't been a real cat, but he smelled cat and his brain went 'time to have allergy symptoms'.  
  
It took a few minutes to get the feeling to clear, taking a few deeper breaths away from where he had held the open vial.  
  
Once he felt better he lifted the next vial frowning at it. "You better not be a cat too." he growled at it, as if it would really have anything to do with it.  
  
#761 ended up smelling like a rose bush, kind of. Not exactly, but it reminded him of the rose bush that was once in his grandmother's yard before she had passed on and the bush no longer tended to. He wondered if he should put it in the blue slot for the shit and giggles, just to meet 'rose bush', since it was amusing to him, but at the same time. He didn't want to bother. He'd have to meet some omega who would want to be a baby factory for him.  
  
No thanks on that.  
  
He put the vial back in its place and looked to the last three.  
  
He lifted the next one, #553, and popped the cap off to sniff. The scent was heavy, like he was in a forest. He looked down at the vial, taking a moment to concentrate on the scent. Pine sap, the scent that was heavy around the pine trees he's hunted near in the winter months.  
  
He placed the lid back on and started to slide it into the normal spot for it, but he paused looking at it.   
  
He enjoyed hunting, and hey, who knew. He slowly set the vial up in the blue slot, there was plenty more empty spaces, so why the hell not.   
  
After all, his dad would probably be disappointed if he didn't like any, right?  
  
Yea, that was it.  
  
After all, he didn't want a mate...  
  
So he took the next to last vial, #674, soon as the lid was off his lip curled and he put it back. That was the most sickeningly sweet smell he had ever had the privilege to scent.  
  
It was set down quickly and he looked at the last vial, picking it up he turned it seeing the number, #319, and hesitated, looking at the vial all ready in the blue section. Really, that was decent enough for the charade, but he shrugged and opened it.  
  
When he did he was hit with a scent that felt like home. Made him think of when he was a pup, back when his mother was alive, back when she would make the honey apple pies.  
  
The scent was soft and sweet, but not over barring, it had the tart tang of fresh apples with cinnamon.  
  
He shook a little, not really wanting to put the lid on the vial, wanting to keep this scent with him. But he forced himself to, and once the scent cleared a little he instantly missed it. But he shook his head.  
  
What the heck was that? Was that really an omega's heat scent?  
  
He looked at the vial all ready set in the blue section, debating putting it back in the normal spot.. But no, he was curious to meet forest pine sap himself...  
  
But this one...   
  
He stared down at it, if he met both, and ended up with pine sap, he would miss this scent for the rest of his life. Could he deal with that if he ended up picking pine sap?  
  
He sighed, but moved Pine Sap vial back down to its normal spot, he couldn't bring himself to risk it.   
  
He set the final vial up on the blue rack, it sat there alone, but he rose and went to the door, glancing back at it. He wasn't sure why but that scent made him want to make who it belonged to his mate, and his mate now. It scared him a little, but...   
  
Strangely his earlier arguments in his own mind didn't seem to matter.  
  
After all, he could still hunt with a mate at home. He could make them proud with what he brought home to feed the pack with. Could watch their pups run around them.  
  
Holy shit this was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took a deep breath before he knocked on the door and opened it, blinking, "Uh, I finished."  
  
The worker sitting there talking to his father smiled, nodded and politely excused themselves to go into the room as Dean joined his father, Sam all ready there.  
  
The worker returned shortly after and smiled at them, "The omega's whose scents pleased you will be put into the meeting rooms, if you will come with me please." the worker smiled when John started to get up as well, "The meeting rooms are for the interested alpha's only, I'm sorry sir but I must ask you to wait here."  
  
John grumbled but nodded plopping back down into his chair.  
  
"Follow me please sirs." the worker spoke to Dean and Sam then led them out of the office and down the hall. The worker opened one of those side doors that led down another hall. Dean wondered how long it took them to learn the halls where what went where and all that crap.  
  
He sure was glad he didn't work here that was for sure.  
  
When they went through a few more doors and eventually reached another hall that had rooms with large windows you could see into them from, Dean was officially lost and wasn't sure he'd be able to find his way back out of here.  
  
Sam was led over to the one on the right side, where a rather tall looking omega sat at a table, the chair empty on the other side of it. Figures his brother would like the scent of another tall omega, the Samsquatch.  
  
Dean was then guided over to another room, he looked in and frowned, The omega looked small, had dark if not black bed hair. Dean couldn't see more than that as the omega was staring down at the table, head bent forward as if ashamed.  
  
He wondered why.  
  
Dean was allowed into the room and he watched the omega's shoulders tense from his hunched position and he slowly walked closer, carefully pulling the chair out to sit down, watching the omega.  
  
He still had yet to look up.  
  
Dean frowned, leaning forward a little, "Little hard to get to know you just looking at the top of your head there buddy."  
  
This made the omega flinch and look up at him so fast Dean was worried his neck would have been hurt. The bluest eyes Dean could recall ever having seen looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry Alpha." was the first words he heard and they made Dean frown a little. What on earth did they do to their omega's here?  
  
Dean's heard that they were well trained to behave, to do as told. But to show such fear at an alpha they never met before...  
  
Dean sighed, relaxing his shoulders and slouching in his own chair as he offered a gentle smile, trying to make himself appear smaller and less intimidating.   
  
"Hey, it's all right. I'm Dean, what's your name? They haven't told me."  
  
The omega before him lowered his gaze to the table then, his arms moved as if he were fidgeting with his hands under the table, he wouldn't be surprised if that was what he was doing. "Alpha, may call me whatever he wishes to."  
  
Dean frowned a little, but struggled to keep the smile on his face for the omega's sake, even if he wasn't looking up at him right now.  
  
"I would like to call you by your name, will you please tell me it?"  
  
There was a long pause, Dean waiting, the other working up the will to answer.  
  
Dean was patient, having to help his father pretty much raise Sammy had a hand in that. But this was starting to border on the side of ridiculous.  
  
After a moment more though, when Dean was about to give up waiting a soft, "It's, Castiel." was finally given to him.  
  
Castiel was such an interesting name. He wondered if someone here at the building had named him, or if his parents had named him before he was sent here. How any parent could send their child here, even an omega, was appalling to Dean.  
  
But who was he to complain? Not like he really knew what went on here, for all he knew it was just this particular omega who acted this way. People were after all different from each other.  
  
Dean smiled, "Castiel huh? Well... Do you mind if I call you Cas?"  
  
A shake of the omega's head had Dean continue, "What do you like to do Cas?"  
  
That's when the omega squared his shoulders and started to speak, as if reciting for a test, "I can do whatever Alpha wishes of me, I'm able to just lay back, or do chores around the den if wanted. I've been taught in the art of the bedroom as well as the kitchen."  
  
Dean blinked slowly. What? Just... What? They were taught...  
  
Dean couldn't help but frown more, watching the omega before him, still watching the table between them.  
  
Something inside him told him, We must get our mate out of here, now.  
  
Who the hell this 'we' business was, Dean wasn't sure. He's heard of alpha's being 'in tune' with their 'inner alpha' or some shit, but he never experienced it before, so he wasn't too sure what that had just been.   
  
Dean moved, finally standing and slowly moved around the table, "Cas, do you trust me?" he asked gently.  
  
The omega flinched, but nodded, "of course, I am to trust whoever my Alpha is."  
  
Dean frowned a little at that answer, but he nodded, leaning in he gently scented the omega. He still carried the faint scent that had been so strong in that vial.  
  
Dean smiled gently, "I'm getting you out of here then mate." he whispered softly to the omega, then stood, turning he saw the worker outside the window, he grinned and nodded.  
  
He was led out of the room, not liking having to leave Castiel behind, but he was guided back to the office where his father waited for he and his brother, he didn't see Sam yet, so he was left to sit along side of John.  
  
John looked at him, brow raised, and Dean nodded, "Yea I want him." Dean huffed out.  
  
John chuckled, "Good." he leaned back, beaming, feeling proud of himself. He was buying his son a good breeding bitch, and his son wanted it, so that was all fine and dandy for him.   
  
Dean and John were forced to wait another ten to twenty minutes, Dean wasn't sure how long exactly, but Sam finally came back grinning like an idiot.  
  
John rose a brow, "Well Sammy boy?"  
  
Sam looked over to his father, still grinning and nodded, "Yea, perfect.. just.. Wow dad."  
  
John grinned, nodding, and relaxed, when the worker finally rejoined them, the worker and their father discussed paper work and other things.  
  
When that was finally finished, they were led back out the main hall, Dean frowning turned, "So wh-"  
  
"I assure you Mr. Winchester, you're not leaving without them." The smile was sickeningly sweet from the worker, almost looking a little forced.  
  
But Dean huffed, frowning, he wanted to get Castiel out of this dump all ready.  
  
They were led out, then around the building, and there they found the two omega's standing beside two workers. Each worker held a bag in their hands and when they arrived the workers gave the bag to the respective alpha it now belonged to.  
  
How long had they been here, and this little bag was all they possessed? Dean frowned a little, but had to wipe it away, giving Castiel a smile when the omega came closer to him.  
  
There were a few words exchanged between his father and the workers, but Dean wasn't really listening, he was unable to help himself as he pulled Castiel close once more scenting against him as he held him gently close.  
  
Eventually they were heading back to their vehicle. Dean took the time to look at Sam's omega, unable to help but scent him and he blinked in surprise. It wasn't as strong, but he could pick up the smell of forest, of pine sap. Well, thank god he had put that vial back in the not interested section.  
  
Dean almost wanted to laugh, but he chuckled only, and the omega pressed against him looked up in question and he gave a slight shake of his head, "It's nothing Cas, don't worry."  
  
They got to Sam's den first, dropping off the tall alpha with his almost just as tall omega mate. It was such a rare thing to see such a tall omega, but standing next to his brother, he looked to be the normal omega height, quite comical if you asked him, but hey, long as his moose of a brother was happy.  
  
Then John was pulling away once the two had gone inside and was heading to Dean's own den. None of them were far apart from each other, but it was still a bit of distance, after all alpha's were not known for liking other alphas--even family--into the space they called theirs.  
  
When they got there, Dean got out of the vehicle, and offered Cas a hand, gently helping his soon to be mate out of the back seat. He shut the door and turned to head in when his father called to him. Dean blinked, but turned to Castiel, giving a smile, "Go ahead in side." He spoke gently, Castiel took his bag with him.  
  
Dean turned to his father, frowning at the serious look on the elder Winchester's face.  
  
"Son," John began, "I know you have the bleeding heart like your mother. But I really hope you plan on mating that there omega bitch." He spoke sharply and lewdly. "If he's not marked within a week they'll take it back you know, they're the best of the breeding pool after all. Then you have a year to impregnate your omega bitch." He looked up at him, he knew Sam hadn't needed this talk, the boy having been excited about the whole thing.  
  
Dean frowned, a week to bite Cas, then a year to fill him with pups? What kind of crap was that? "Yea? And If I mark him, and we can't have pups, what happens then huh? He'd all ready be my mate." he growled.  
  
John laughed, "Marks are removable."  
  
Dean felt his blood run cold. He didn't want that to happen to _his_ mate, Cas was _his_ , going to be _his_. He frowned, but shrugged, "Yea fine. Whatever dad, anything else?"  
  
John shook his head, "Nah, have fun with your new bitch." He snapped, putting the vehicle in drive and leaving.  
  
Dean sighed and turned, heading for his den. What was he going to do? Marking Cas would be easy, sure, Cas wouldn't fight him, but, would Cas really want it? And within a week? Talk about rushing things.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean closed the door after he was inside, finding Cas standing in the living room, bag still in hand.  
  
Dean rose a brow, "Cas, you're welcome to get comfortable, this is your home too now."  
  
Castiel looked at him, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion. "Nothing is mine here Alpha." He spoke matter of factly, but at the same time there was a slight questioning tone to it.   
  
Dean frowned, "None of that Cas, this is now your home as it is mine. You're going to be my mate, not my bitch." he growled that last word out, turning as he did so. "You hungry? I'm hungry." he grumbled heading for his kitchen.  
  
This whole thing was upsetting him. The first omega that smelled fucking perfect to him was in that shit hole, and was brain washed to be a cock sock! He didn't like it one bit!  
  
Castiel heard him ask if he was hungry, but before he could answer his alpha was saying he was hungry. Cas gasped, turning to quickly set the little suitcase down, then turned to follow his alpha. Wringing his hands together nervously, "I, could make something for Alpha?"  
  
Dean was already at the fridge, with it open and rummaging inside of it for something. He heard Cas however, and pulled back to look at him, brow raised. "I can make something Cas, why don't you sit at the table? You just got here, and.. I really do want you to be my mate, but we gotta be equals man, no 'Alpha is the master' bull, please." He watched Castiel, trying to stress this, hoping he would understand.  
  
Castiel watched his alpha sadly, he was no good to him! But he was told to sit at the table, a command he could handle, so he followed it, sitting quietly, he looked down at the table.  
  
"Cas, please, talk to me man."  
  
Castiel slowly looked up at him. Opening his mouth, since his alpha told him to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say. His mouth closed, watching him and whimpered, unable to please his alpha, and now he couldn't follow a simple order from him!  
  
Dean sighed, shaking his head, turning he put together some sandwiches quickly, making one for himself and Cas, then sat at the table sliding one to Cas.  
  
"Dig in Cas."  
  
Castiel blinked tilting his head, looking down at the thing on his plate in confusion. "I... Don't understand what this is Alpha." he admitted softly, shame written all over his tone.  
  
Dean blinked, "It's a sandwich?" he asked gently watching the omega, "Haven't you had one before?"  
  
Castiel shook his head, looking at it. "N-no, I'm sorry Alpha. They had us on a strict diet, to keep us fit for our Alpha."  
  
Dean sighed, but smiled gently, "Well, you eat it like this." He made a point of waiting until the omega looked at him again, then he lifted the sandwich, took a bite, chewed, and eventually swallowed, "You do that until it's gone, it's okay go ahead."  
  
Castiel gave a faint nod, badly wanting to please his alpha in what looked to be such a simple thing so he nodded and lifted the sandwich and took a bite, surprised at the flavor, and finding he liked it he chewed it like he'd seen Dean do, he's never had to chew the omega meal as much, but it was much more tasty, he swallowed and offered his alpha a soft smile, "I-it's good, thank you Alpha."  
  
Dean offered the omega a smile, watching him a moment longer before he turned to his own food, not taking too long to eat his own sandwich. When he was done, he slowly looked back across the table to his omega.  
  
His omega.  
  
He liked the thought of that, but he wished Castiel were more open and not so scared of him.  
  
What had they done to him at that place? He sighed, but sat back stretching some, "So, uh Cas?"  
  
Dean watched the omega look over at him quickly, his head tilting to a side.  
  
Dean smiled a little, it was cute he couldn't help it.  
  
"You, probably know.. there's a dead line on things..."  
  
Castiel nodded, looking down at his own lap, "Of course alpha, I'm ready to let alpha breed me as soon as he wishes."  
  
Dean frowned, groaning softly. "Cas, I don't want you just for breeding... Please, I'm not saying to do it now! I'm just saying it'll have to be soon."  
  
Castiel looked up at him then, brows drawn together in his confusion. "Why not just do it now alpha?" he was honestly confused by this alpha. He was told he'd be lucky if his alpha would even want him to walk up right, that many alphas wanted them ass up in bed at all hours of the day.  
  
This alpha was very different from what he was brought to expect, and it confused him. But, he couldn't say he didn't like how he was different from what he was taught.  
  
Dean slowly stood, offered a smile and a hand, "C'mon Cas, why don't I show you around our home?"  
  
Castiel blinked up at him but nodded, slowly reaching up to take his alphas hand. Letting his alpha keep hold of his hand as he was shown about the house.  
  
When the tour ended and they ended up at the bedroom, Castiel bit his lower lip, and moved slowly getting closer to his alpha, when he didn't pull away he purred softly, rubbing his head gently against him. "Please alpha? You've been so kind... I would like to start, to.. to be allowed to stay."  
  
Dean looked down at Castiel, a little surprised. He gulped, arms slowly moving around the omega and gently pulled him closer. "Are you really sure? I... I want us to be a family, not just breeding partners."  
  
Castiel nodded rubbing his head against his alpha more. "I'm sure... I would like to be alphas family."  
  
~mild ff~  
  
Dean nuzzled closer to his omega, gently licking the bite mark on his neck trying to help soothe it as the omega dozed beside him.   
  
He looked down at him, smiling a bit, he really did get a beautiful mate. He just really hoped he could get him pregnant, he would hate for him to have to go back to that awful place.  
  
Dean sighed softly, stretching a little bit.   
  
He wondered vaguely if they were lucky and that time took, but he didn't believe in himself that much. If at all really, but that was a matter for another day.   
  
He licked his mates freshly bitten neck a few more times before finally starting to lay down more comfortably spooned up behind him.   
  
His mates purring was soft, but Dean felt it in his chest and it made him happy. He was happy he could make him happy. Maybe he would keep doing that and Cas would forget more and more about where he came from.  
  
Dean frowned softly thinking of that place. How many omegas were treated like his own mate was? He wondered if Sammy's mate acted like Cas, the tall omega hadn't seemed shy or wanting to crawl into a hiding place on the ride home like Cas had.  
  
Dean forced his eyes closed, trying to get himself to sleep, but his mind was still racing. Why would anyone send their omegas there? He just couldn't understand. It's been a long time since they were really thought of just breeding bitches. How was that place still about?  
  
Of course there were alpha's like his father. Maybe that was how. Dean couldn't help but rub his hand gently against his new mates soft stomach, hoping it'll swell with pups soon.  
  
Dean sighed, a little contently a little worriedly, he was content here with his new mate but he was worried about 'what if he couldn't get him pregnant' and Cas would be taken away from him.  
  
Dean shivered a little involuntarily as his fathers words 'Marks can be removed' rang through his head.   
  
Dean bit back the whine that wanted to escape him as he moved nuzzling against the back of his new mates head.  
  
He would do whatever he had to, he wasn't going to loose Cas!


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next few weeks, Dean worked getting Castiel comfortable in their home, and get him to realize he doesn't have to call him 'alpha' all the time.  
  
The first time Castiel willingly called him 'Dean' instead of 'alpha' had him nearly in tears, he was so happy. He had responded with a grin and cuddled and nuzzled his mate murmuring words of praise the entire time. He couldn't remember what Cas had wanted his attention for but that didn't matter.  
  
What mattered was, was that Castiel was getting comfortable with him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dean stretched, it was time to go hunting and he didn't really want to leave Castiel alone all day, but it was necessary, the pack needed more meat for the freezers to last them for when the hunting was rough in the winter.  
  
Dean looked down at his still sleeping mate and smiled, leaning down he snuffled against his mates neck while nuzzling him gently.  
  
Castiel murred softly, blinking slowly as he soon opened his eyes, and smiled softly, "morning Dean." he whispered softly, months have passed and he was more open in calling him Dean when no one else was around. Still not willing to call him anything but 'alpha' when in the presence of others however.  
  
Dean smiled warmly, "Morning love, I didn't exactly mean to wake you." he admitted a little sheepishly, "But I need to go on the hunt with the other alpha's and wanted to say goodbye, I'll be back later tonight."  
  
Castiel gave him a nod and a smile, "okay Dean, stay safe, okay?"  
  
Dean nodded smiling, "Of course Cas!" Dean let his hand move through his mates dark hair a few times before he kissed his forehead one more time. "I'll be back before night fall if it goes well." He smiled again, it was rare they had a bad hunt, but they didn't like to return without something.  
  
Castiel nodded, curling up on the bed a little bit more, "I look forward to your return."  
  
Dean smiled nuzzling his mate one more time before he forced himself to pull away.  
  
\---  
  
When he downed the deer he grinned, looking over to his brother who had managed to down another one, in total their pack got four out of the herd, which was pretty damn good.  
  
Now the hard part of getting it all back home.  
  
Dean moved along with Sam to where they left their bags, shifted and quietly dressed. Returning to the kills the others guarded before they to left to do the same.  
  
Dean and Sam made quick work of gutting the kills and then the rest of the hunting party helped with dragging them all back home.  
  
When they arrived, Dean was antsy to get finished with logging in his kill and getting it to the cutters so they could get it ready to be frozen and then he had to stop by his fathers despite not wanting to.  
  
When he got out of the cutters, he went to his fathers den, frowning at the strong scent of alpha hormones. Great his dad just got off his rut, this was going to be so much fun...  
  
Dean knocked only twice on the door before John met him at the entrance with a snarl, Dean froze and didn't bother going inside.  
  
"You wanted to see me dad?"  
  
John took a moment to relax his snarl before he grumbled, nodding. "Yes, the facility people will be by Friday to check you've marked him. Then they'll be be every month after to see if he's pregnant yet."  
  
Dean frowned, but John only grinned, "Be sure to get him nice and round boy, unless you want him taken." Then John slammed his door shut.  
  
Dean growled lowly but turned, hurrying his way home. He didn't stop until he was inside and beside Castiel nuzzling against his confused mate.  
  
Dean sighed softly as Castiel gently pet him, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dean murmured softly, nuzzling against him more.  
  
Castiel blinked confused, "What are you sorry for?" He didn't recall his alpha doing something wrong.  
  
Dean sighed again, "There will be people from the facility here Friday... To make sure I marked you."  
  
Castiel frowned a little, but gave a faint nod, "I understand." He did, he knew what they expected and he would give it to them.  
  
"After that, they'll be by monthly..." Dean whined again.  
  
Castiel frowned, It was probably to see if he was with pups yet, with how much he cared for Dean he wouldn't mind having his pups.  
  
"It's okay Dean." Castiel smiled pulling back from his mate to look into his mate's beautiful green eyes, "I would happily have pups with you."  
  
Dean blushed, sputtered, blushed even darker then just pulled Castiel closer and nuzzled against him releasing happy whines.  
  
Castiel laughed softly, nuzzling against his mate. "We can even start trying it you wanted to." he practically purred out.  
  
Dean tensed, before he lifted his mate carting him to their bedroom, Castiel laughed happily the entire way.


End file.
